


Day 7: Cosplaying

by littlemisscurious



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [6]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Comic Con, Day 7, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, Loki - Freeform, cosplaying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 05:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisscurious/pseuds/littlemisscurious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a little glimpse into Elizabeth and Tom's life with their newborn twins Emiliana and Benjamin...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 7: Cosplaying

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [River](https://archiveofourown.org/works/812262) by [littlemisscurious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisscurious/pseuds/littlemisscurious). 



“Tom, don’t worry, we’ll be fine,” Ellie smiles at me, our three-months-old son Benjamin sleeping soundly in a baby sling in front of her chest while I gently put his twin sister Emiliana back into her Maxi-Cosi stroller.

The sun shines brightly from the sky over San Diego where we’ve just arrived for this year’s Comic Con and my presence here is still a huge secret, meaning that as soon as we’ve passed Passport Controls I’ll have to cover up and rush to the hotel as quickly as possible, leaving my family behind to follow.

Elizabeth’s attendance of the Comic convention has been known for a while as she was to spend some time at the Marvel booth, having worked as wardrobe supervisor on Thor, Avengers, and Thor: The Dark World. So far, however, I had denied my accompanying her as I of course had to look after our newborn twins at home and could therefore - what a shame - not make it.

“Yes I know but...I’m worried anyway,” I mumble, stroking gently over my daughter’s cheek ere I press a soft kiss onto my wife’s forehead. “Come on, off you go,” she grins, kissing me one last time before she shoves me into the security guy’s arms who will lead me out of the airport while Luke escorts her to our hotel.

***

“Hey, am I too late?,” Ellie comes rushing around the edge into the backstage area of Hall H. Clad in my full Loki armour, I look at her nervously and shake my head. “No you’re not. How was the signing?,” I ask, glad to have her by my side now before I step onto the stage in front of over 6.000 people. “It was great. Really fun, actually,” she beams, her grey eyes lighting up, making my heart pound against my ribcage even harder than before.

If she has been beautiful before, the pregnancy has just given her that extra bit of glow that made her even more perfect. Her hips and breasts are still a little fuller than a few months ago and I love and cherish every single bit of them whenever we are able to share one of the now rare moments of intimacy. Since the twins have arrived, our lives revolve entirely around them. Nights are spent feeding them and holding them, getting to know each freckle and curl and each inch of skin while we watch them grow and prosper.

 

“You look absolutely amazing,” she whispers as her hands glide around my torso to rest on my lower back, barely palpable through the various layers of leather and fabric which she had helped to design and create. “Thank you,” I smile, giving her a peck on the nose, while people around us are rushing about, preparing everything for the Marvel panel to come. Kevin Feige stops by quickly, saying hi to Ellie and wishing me fun on stage. I nod thankfully before I watch him walk towards the stage, meaning it will be my turn soon.

“Mrs Hiddleston? Would you like to watch from the seating area in the arena?,” a young volunteer asks, the Marvel logo adorning his shirt and, after a moment of hesitation, Ellie nods with a smile. “Yes, that would be great, thank you,” she replies, turning to me once more. “Have fun! I’ll see you later, my king,” she winks, kissing me lovingly and for a moment I consider holding onto her until I have to go. Instead, I let her go slowly and smile down at her. “Thanks darling. Enjoy the panel and don’t run off with Thor or anyone else,” I grin and she laughs. One last kiss and we separate, me getting ready to take Hall H, Ellie walking to her seat to watch me do it.

***

“Wow, what a day,” I sigh with a content smile after I leave first the shower and then the bathroom of our hotel suite later that evening. Ellie is sitting on the bed feeding Emiliana, who is suckling quietly with her eyes closed, nuzzled against her mother’s chest while Ben is lying already fed and ready for bed next to her. Quickly changing into a pair of boxers, I climb onto the bed and pick up my son, who gurgles quietly.

“Hello gorgeous,” I whisper, holding him gently against my chest, cherishing the warmth emanating from his tiny body, Ellie’s eyes resting lovingly on me and our son. “You were incredible today, Tom. The crowd absolutely loved you,” she mumbles, a proud smile playing around her lips. “Oh, it did feel amazing as well,” I confess, taking the seat next to her, resting my back against the headrest, our naked shoulders gently touching.

“But you don’t expect me to call you Loki now and kneel for you, huh?,” she grins cheekily and I turn my head, eyebrows raised while I ponder her question. “Well,...,” I begin with a smirk and she hits me gently on the leg. “Dream on, Hiddleston,” she laughs, before her gaze falls onto Emmy, who is obviously sated and ready to be burped. “You Daddy’s got funny ideas, eh?,” she mumbles as she picks our little daughter up, her tiny head resting against her shoulder while Ellie’s hand glides slowly up and down her back.

“I didn’t start with that,” I grin, pressing a kiss onto Ben’s head with his soft, feathery hair. I close my eyes as I take in his smell, so fresh and clean and so much baby. “I still can’t believe they’re here now,” I mumble, looking at my wife who gently wipes Emmy’s mouth, holding her in her arms like she is the most precious thing in the world. “Me neither. The last three months have gone by so quickly and I feel like they’re growing so quickly even though, in relation, they’re still tiny and fragile,” she agrees, leaning onto me and I place my arm carefully around her shoulder.

 

“I love you so much. All three of you. I...I just don’t know what I’d do without you anymore,” I breathe after a while, our children already fast asleep in our arms, Ellie’s eyes closed as well for some well deserved rest after the hectic schedule at Comic Con. “I love you, too, Thomas. So very much,” she replies quietly, lifting her head to look at me. Our eyes locked, I lean in to her, feeling her breath tickle my skin ere I place my lips chastely onto hers.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to visit my tumblr page http://w-is-for-writing.tumblr.com to find out more about my stories, my characters, and everything else you might be interested in :)


End file.
